


The most important thing

by Tashilover



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: mini-fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you save if your house caught on fire?</p><p>Min-fill for a prompt from the CP meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most important thing

Flight manuals do not come cheap. Even the second-hand ones Martin found online were selling nearly a hundred pounds each. And every year new editions were issued, forcing him, _requiring_ him to buy them. He often skipped a few meals a week just to pay, but it was a necessary sacrifice. While others coveted their wine, their vintage glass figurines or watches, the most valuable thing he owned were those manuals. Martin used to debate with Douglas which copy of his manuals he would save if his residence ever caught on fire.

But when it actually happened, he saved his housemates instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a one-sentence story.
> 
> Also, a quick google search revealed to me flight manuals are not that expensive as I thought they were. Hmmm....


End file.
